


Pleasured in Public

by Hansotsi (Karmula)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anna is Queen, Elsa has abdicated the throne, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hans and Anna are married, Hans is King, Political Alliances, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Title is self-explanatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmula/pseuds/Hansotsi
Summary: Title is self-explanatory. A party from Weselton arrive to discuss the trade embargo placed on their kingdom by the former Queen of Arendelle, Elsa, with the current ruler King Hans - but Hans has forgotten the meeting entirely, having been thoroughly distracted from politics by his wife, Anna, and finds himself caught in a compromising position.





	Pleasured in Public

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2014, edited and reuploaded in 2019.

"Anna! Where are you_ taking_ me?” Hans asked, laughing.

The redhead only giggled in response, shaking her head and continuing to tow her husband behind her, one of her tiny, child-like hands clutching his own bearish paw as she led him through what seemed like an endless labyrinth of high-ceilinged corridors.

Hans had been living officially in the Arendelle palace for a long time, and living there for an even longer time unofficially, but still he did not know his way around, and found himself frequently getting lost. Anna finally halted at a huge, arching set of double doors the height of at least three men, stacked head-to-toe upon one another, and was about to push the doors open when Hans spoke.

“Anna!” Hans repeated. “What are you _doing_?”

Anna rested her hand on one of the door’s golden doorknobs and flashed him a coy, mischievous smile.

"I’m about to make all of your wildest fantasies come true.” With an accompanying wiggle of her eyebrows, Hans’ wife pushed the doors open.

The room beyond was regal, positively humongous, and, for the most part, empty. The ceiling was painted with bright, colourful frescoes depicting various biblical scenes, and the only pieces of furniture in the place were two large, carved, high-backed thrones made of dark, reddish wood, one slightly smaller than the other – the Queen’s throne, Hans thought – and a long, green carpet that led from the doorway to the opposite wall, where the thrones sat. Above the thrones hung the green and purple Arendellian flag, and next to them was a small wooden table inlaid with patterns of gold and silver. Sitting atop this table were two pairs of neatly folded, deep purple robes, lined with fur, and a golden sceptre and sphere.

The place had a musty, dry smell that tickled at the nostrils, and the King found himself reaching up a hand to stifle a sneeze. Hans recognised the room immediately - after all, he had been crowned here not more than three months ago, wearing one of those very robes and clutching those very same sacred objects in his own hands.

“The throne room? Anna, I’m not sure we’re supposed to be in here -”

“We’re the King and Queen of Arendelle, silly, we can do whatever we want! Now, are you going to sit down by yourself, or do I have to make you?”

“At least shut the door,” Hans mumbled feebly, stumbling towards the larger of the two thrones. Anna nodded her satisfaction, shutting the doors behind her with a soft click of the latch.

Hans eased himself into the throne with a contented sigh. He had sat in it a few times before – once, at the coronation ceremony, and a few times after that, when he had snuck into the throne room in secret, solely to sit in this chair (a secret he would take to the grave) – but each time the comfort of the throne managed to surprise him. He was always taken aback by how natural it felt to sit here; it was as if he had always been _destined_for a position of power, like the throne was _meant_ for him.

Hans was suddenly jerked back into reality when Anna planted herself on his lap. “You don’t mind if I sit here, do you?” she asked playfully, giving him a light kiss on the tip of his nose. “It’s just, you’re so much more comfortable than these old thrones, and…” She trailed off, her eyes flicking down to his smirking mouth and back up to his eyes again. Gently, delicately, she traced the outline of his lips with her pinkie finger, tucking a stray strand of his glossy, auburn hair behind his ear as she did so. She leaned closer, her lips parted, her breath hot on his mouth.

“Anna…” he sighed, just as she pressed her lips to his. He felt her tongue worm its way into his mouth and intertwine with his own, searching, seeking, exploring every nook and cranny. He felt her fingers snake their way into his hair, felt her wrap her lovely long legs around his waist and begin to grind her pelvis against his, coaxing his manhood into rising up to greet her. He could feel himself throbbing, encased by his tight, slim-fitting breeches, straining against the navy material.

“Anna!” Hans cried, breaking away from the kiss with a soft pop. “What if someone catches us?”

Anna only grinned and pulled him closer. “Well, I don’t mind an audience,” she joked, her tone light, playful. With one hand she reached behind and loosened her corset, tugging it down ever so slightly, revealing an extra inch of creamy, freckled chest, and, Hans noticed with some amusement, an enticing amount of cleavage. He practically salivated at the sight. In response, Anna chuckled and mimed wiping drool from the corner of his mouth with her thumb.

“You like that?” she asked, squeezing her breasts together with her arms, leaning forward as she did so and landing delicate, feather-light kisses along Hans’ jawline, down his neck, around his Adam’s apple, and then back up to his ear, where she nibbled fervently at the soft flesh of his earlobe. Her hair smelled warm, like strawberries and summer, and her breasts were mere inches from his face when, without warning, she stopped short and sat straight up, giving him a sly look, her eyes bright and gleaming with excitement, chest bouncing with the movement.

Before Hans could protest, Anna slid off of his lap and onto the cold, marble floor, where she knelt before his throne. She inched herself firmly between his splayed legs until she was level with the bulge that was now clearly visible in his pants, and Hans couldn’t help but let out a small moan of anticipation.

_ Knock, knock, knock. _

“King Hans? Are you in there?”

The sound of fist rapping on wood resounded throughout the room in a series of echoes, and Hans flinched at the sudden interruption. Quickly, his eyes scanned the room, searching for an escape, for something. He was determined not to be caught fooling around in this room - a sacred room, at that - with the Queen, married or not. His gaze landed on the neatly folded robes.

_ Bingo. _

“Stay down, Anna,” he commanded, praying that she would obey him. He snatched up one of the robes and threw it over his lap, concealing Anna beneath.

“Don’t move,” he hissed. From his waistcoat pocket he fished out a crumpled piece of parchment and his round reading glasses - just as the doors swung open.

“King Hans?”

Hans cleared his throat, lowering his frames from the bridge of his nose to the tip in a way that he hoped looked studious. “Yes?”

In the doorway stood several well-dressed dignitaries and nobles accompanied by a squat, pot-bellied fellow with a balding head and wide, thick frames that magnified his eyes to at least three times their usual size, who appeared to be scribbling down notes. Presumably, his role was to take down meeting minutes.

“Your Majesty – forgive us for intruding, but – we had scheduled a meeting today, had we not? To discuss the trade embargo the former Queen Elsa put on the Kingdom of Weselton?”

_ The dignitaries from Weselton _ –_ the meeting _–_ of course! How could I have forgotten?_

Underneath the cloak, Anna shifted, inadvertently -–or so Hans thought – trailing a hand across his cock. His first interpretations turned out to be wrong, as Anna began to slowly, gently, deliberately rub small circles into the soft flesh at his inner thighs, moving closer and closer towards his manhood with each rub.

Hans reached up a hand to loosen his collar and felt a flush creeping its way up his neck in response to her teasing. She continued to torment him, stroking him through his breeches, and he found it difficult to speak, like there was something obstructing his throat.

“Yes – well, erm, I had some… business to attend to,” he stammered lamely, indicating the parchment he gripped in his fist. “So, perhaps if you would be so kind, we could reschedule – you could come back another time…”

“Forgive me, sire, but the people of Weselton grow impatient. Since the embargo was put in place, our numbers have been dwindling. During the winter months, we have had to go without cloaks and the like, and many citizens have migrated or relocated in the wake of this past winter. We respectfully request that the meeting be carried out today, as we were promised it would, because…”

The noble continued to prattle on, but Hans was completely oblivious, because, at that same moment, Anna slipped her fingers underneath his well-muscled buttocks, gave them a healthy squeeze, and began tugging at his breeches.

_ “Anna!” _ he rasped, squirming wildly.

The noble broke off, his brows creased in a frown. “I beg your pardon, your Majesty?”

“Um – ah – so sorry – please, um, continue,” Hans stuttered. He rested his chin in his hand, hoping that his body language would make him seem more interested, but he soon recoiled at the heat.

_ I could fry an egg on my face right now. _

A muffled giggle escaped from underneath the robe as Anna unbuckled Hans’ breeches and wrenched them down. Hans attempted to cross his legs, wanting to bar her from closing the distance between them, but she had lodged herself firmly at his crotch, making this an impossibility. He squeezed his buttocks together, hoping to prevent her from removing his underwear, too, but she yanked relentlessly, and he was powerless to stop her.

Anna wrapped a hand around his shaft, and Hans let out a high-pitched whine at the contact.

“Your Majesty, are you sure you’re alright?” the noble asked, approaching the King, hands extended.

“No! I mean, yes – stay back!” Hans cried, breathing heavily. The nobles exchanged nervous glances, and there was a general raising of eyebrows among the group, but they retreated.

Hans could feel Anna’s humid breath on the head of his cock. Her tongue flicked across his knob, swirling around his decidedly large circumference like he was a piece of hard candy. Desperate to maintain his composure, he balled the letter that had been part of his façade into a wad in his fist, the thick paper crunching and crackling as he squeezed so hard his knuckles turned white. He bobbed one foot up and down erratically, trying to rid his body of the energy and excitement that was rolling through him like a wave, crackling and sparking through his veins like fire.

“I’m – fine,” he choked out, breathing heavily.

“Your Majesty, you seem… distracted… Perhaps we should relocate to one of the meeting rooms?”

For a moment, Hans considered it. He could just stand up, let the robe fall to the floor, and maybe let Anna teach these stuffy, middle-aged men a thing or two about pleasuring a King.

He discarded the thought quickly, and was about to voice his protestations when Anna took him full into her mouth and began to suck, the muscles of her cheeks contracting around his shaft and he let out a shuddering gasp.

“Your Majesty?”

“No! No, no, I don’t think we should – it wouldn’t be a good idea to - to relocate, at the present time. In fact – I’m feeling a little – um – under the weather, and so, uh, I insist that we reschedule this meeting. I’ll – ah!”

Hans broke off, chest heaving. Anna had taken his testicles into the palm of her hand and was rubbing them, massaging them, coaxing another moan from her King. At this, the nobles flashed each other concerned, disapproving looks, but said nothing, not wishing to disrespect a royal of such importance and stature.

“I’ll make sure to – to, um, make this meeting a top, err, top priority! Thank you for your time, and uh, if you just give me a minute of, um, privacy, then I’ll escort you to your – ah! – transportation.” Hans swallowed, hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing.

Anna giggled again and removed her mouth from his member, instead dipping down to cradle his balls with her tongue.

“Of course, your Majesty. We’ll leave in a moment,” allowed one of the nobles, bowing his head, “Right after we read back the official minutes.” He gestured to the balding fellow, indicating that he should start reading. The man opened his mouth to speak, clearing his throat.

“No!” Hans roared, just as the man began to speak. At the same time, Anna took him deep into her mouth, forcing him down her throat, where her gag reflex caused the muscles of her throat to vibrate against the sensitive skin of his cock.

Concealed beneath the robe, she sucked harder, her tongue still swirling around him, and it was this new pressure that caused him to finally reach his climax. His body was rocked with the strength of his orgasm, his muscles twitching, convulsing. He let out a yelp, followed by a long sigh as Anna swallowed his load, seeming to savouring the salty taste.

He sank down into the throne and closed his eyes, letting out a long whoosh of breath, a contented smile playing across his mouth.

“Uh… King Hans?”

His eyes flew open, wide and panicky once more. “Yes! I apologise for my behaviour – as I said, I’m not feeling very well. I really think that perhaps we should save the reading of these minutes and read them at the next meeting, instead. Thank you all once again for coming!”

Throwing him an endless supply of curious looks, the Weselton party finally exited the throne room, and Hans stood up, the robe falling from his lap, his penis, now flaccid, dangling limply. Anna was squatted at his feet, her breasts still half-exposed, an evil, nervous grin spreading across her face. She tittered nervously.

“Anna?”

“Um… Yes?”

“I’m going to make you _pay_ for that!” Hans promised, laughing, reaching for his wife.

"Only if you can catch me!” Anna retorted, jumping to her feet and scrambling for the door, nearly tripping over her own skirts.

“Oh, I will!” Hans called to her, buckling up his breeches as he stumbled forward in pursuit.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that!” Anna yelled back, cackling. “Slow poke!”

Anna disappeared out the door, still laughing, her eyes wide and frenzied, Hans following close behind.


End file.
